


SUFFOCATING

by ET2



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ET2/pseuds/ET2
Summary: Title: SUFFOCATINGSummary: 迪克开始考虑溺亡者最终放弃前的释怀。Pairing: DamiDickRating: NC-17Warning: ABO，Alpha!Damian，Beta!Dick，Mpreg，扭曲的暗黑世界观，重要角色死亡/失踪。Note1: ABO有二设，即除AO外，AB，BB和BO也可有标记关系。各种性别是一出生就有分化的。Note2: 和原作剧情不同，与异教徒一战后Damian被复活并抹除了相关蝙蝠家的记忆。这是一个世界由利维亚坦统治的宇宙，未来当多个国家之间发生战争时，利维亚坦最终控制并结束了这场世界混战。尽管如此，很多事物依旧不再完整。Note3: (竟然还有(。)这其实是很久前的爽文了，但因为近期修过就重发一下。





	1. Chapter 1

苍蝇嗡鸣地飞过昏暗的小巷。它被腐烂的味道吸引，想方设法地努力钻进垃圾箱的缝隙。

德里克·奥古的影子被日落拉长，街道琐碎的虹光还未完全亮起。他跳下所站的屋檐，巨大的广告牌将他隐藏进昏暗的色彩。男孩走向那条街巷的分叉口，他清楚有人已经在那儿等待了片刻。

当距离允许，那道打量的目光没有令他感到过于不自在。他知道对方或许正隐晦地检查他的情况——或根据他的情况推测对手们伤亡的情况。他没有问另一人是如何了解到他的任务动向。

“我们走吧，”那道目光最终收回，并在转回身准备离开时对他一同说到。

德里克跟了上去，爪勾枪绳索划破空气的声音几乎是这里唯一能听见的。男孩从跳跃与奔跑的间隙可看见前方年长者在楼海中灵活矫健的身影。

“我以为你正在西区的酒吧。”他冲那个背影说道，不大不小的音量。

“如果你换成将来时，那么就是对的。”

他不确定迪克在拉紧绳索绕过一个拐角时是否不明显地朝后转了下头，德里克将注意力集中于剩下的路线。几分钟后，他落站在一条宽敞的街道上。

迪克在那里等着他。尽管年长者的目光正扫量着夕阳下的城市。

而接着对方看过来，这次在较为充足的光线下迪克明确观察到了所有与男孩黑色制服混为一体的深色痕迹。

他在德里克的右臂上找到一片已经愈合的伤痕。①

年长者握住男孩的手臂轻轻抬了起来，愈合掩盖了伤口原本的狰狞，但留下的血迹浸染四周，迪克不难想象它曾经的严重性。

“——你是怎么受的伤？”

他重新抬眼将目光对准德里克冰绿色的眼睛。“我知道在任务中你从不会有任何大意。”

年轻的Alpha看着他缄默片刻。

“不用担心，已经彻底没事了。”最终男孩温和地说，同时抽回了手臂。

那令迪克不易察觉地抿紧嘴唇，却没再说话。德里克重新拉上他的黑色兜帽，整套制服恰好能让他顺利融入降临的夜色。如果年长者没有更多与他交谈的倾向，当下要事为尽快回到基地做详细的任务汇报。

“——晚些时候再见，爸。”

迪克给予首肯，在德里克消失于黄昏的街道时亦转身朝另一边走去。接着年长者在拐角处再次回头，盯着男孩所去方向的远景不再掩盖若有所思。

  
∷

  
你知道他们的目地是什么。

罗宾对他说，迪克挣扎地想要看清他所在的地方和达米安冷漠的表情。

地板上粘血的碎石和子弹像扎进皮肉的利刃提醒了他。迪克能听见不远处被困于爆炸带来的火海中的尖叫声，他在一片混乱中想要开口——烟雾和喉间灼痛感阻挠了他。

不——

他用尽全力抓住达米安的披风，想要制止男孩继续。但在双手的紧握下那种失真的战栗却越发鲜明，罗宾身上的伤口将迪克的皮肤染红。

“我永成不了你期许的那种人。你应该一直都明白，理查德。”

那道声音几乎是带有冰冷的教导意味。而迪克憎恨那样。 **闭嘴** ，他想冲他发昏的脑子吼道——

对方的反应映射了他对自身的嘲笑，达米安讥讽地抬高一侧唇角的弧度。

“——你本该在那之前杀了我。”

他猛然醒来。

  
∷

  
“如果你还得用两条腿回家，伙计，喝完那口就是时候了。”

当迪克从吧台撑起来并让掌心搓揉他些许发麻的面部，一并听见了右前方传来酒保乔治的声音。红褐色头发的Beta男人正擦着一只高脚杯，这是迪克印象里他第一次主动开口和他说话。

“或许我还得花点时间找找家在哪儿——当这是个玩笑吧，确实是时候离开了。”

乔治用笑容表示他接过了迪克跨在醉酒边缘的打趣。不久后当迪克再次踏于酒吧门外，微凉的夜风让他的头脑更为清醒。

你本该在那之前杀了我。

迪克紧紧闭上了眼睛，像是这样能将梦中的场景从脑海中挤开。当他重新睁眼，前方与之前一成不变的虹光夜景长远地蔓延至视线尽头。

他已经习惯了每当一切的表面看似平稳时他的噩梦就会重新找来，张扬地炫显它们的存在，提醒迪克究竟有多么束手无策和悲望。它们可以像蚂蚁一样细小地啃噬他的皮肤，再或是他的神智。迪克只能迫使任何有望的火苗在他的身体里多燃烧一些时间，这让他至少得以如过去那般谨慎又机敏，而且好好呼吸着利维亚坦的空气。

它们像钓鱼一样在浩瀚的海中将若有若无的希望当作诱饵，如果迪克对这一切想做任何反击，首先他得努力活下去。

夜风比之前稍冷了些。

迪克裹紧外套，和着夜色埋没进主基地的方向。

  
∷

  
一些刺客在他向这边阔步走来时行礼示意。在他们后方是一名跪着的，已深陷囹圄的俘虏。沾染灰尘的棕发隐约蹭上了一丝血痕。

“他如您所料落在了埋伏地点，且称做好了死的准备。”

德里克驻足矗立。他束手就擒的敌人正从下方恶狠地用灰褐色的眼睛瞥着他。

他们在这间不宽不窄的审讯室中，灯几乎亮得可怕，清楚地照着这里任何一处细节。地板上干涸的血迹来自那名Alpha男人的膝盖，它们被利箭从后方刺穿，即使无人看守他也会被迫地像个无法动弹的雕像。

两名刺客注意到少主忽然挥手指示他们在门外等候。

当俘虏的灰褐色虹膜映出步步迫近的年轻Alpha漆黑的身影时，憎恨和愤怒慢慢不再是仅有的主导。

 

**TBC**

 

①愈合的伤痕  
在这篇的世界背景中，达米安被利维亚坦复活后已经遵循计划成为一名比以往更强大的超人类。这意味着单指负伤方面就很不容易发生，何况还有高效的愈合力。也就不难解释当迪克注意和达米安能力相同的德里克有片大面积伤口时吃惊的态度。

②  
德里克的各项生长速度理所当然会因超人类的特殊性在前期加快过，身体年龄约在十三岁。与曾经塔利亚包括现在的利维亚坦研发人造大军同一个理念，即是在相对最短的时间内培养最强大的战士。因此迪克在利维亚坦的时间截止至此刻实际上也只过了两年左右。


	2. Chapter 2

达米安似是饶有兴趣地观察着他。

“你有些话正在考虑，”

迪克微微抬头看向对方，和一向威严而此刻亦带有玩味的浅绿色眼睛对视。

他并不惧怕直视他的占有者，迪克早已在义警生涯中承受了太多次各式的恐吓和折磨。但这次迪克收回了目光，他尝试在记忆里模糊掉对方冰绿色双眼深处让他感到平静得冷酷的东西。它们某种意义上是迪克无法径直面对的真正元凶，入骨的内疚与喉间的窒息感攀爬勒紧他。

“我想知道他最近执行了什么任务。”

迪克回答。他甚至能感受到另一人抬高眉毛的微笑。

“过去两年你向来对这一切缄口不提。”

达米安忽然说，“什么令你换了主意？”

“我注意到那些伤口 **不太一样** 。”

迪克肯定道。“尽管伤口能尽快愈合，但显然是某种仍能实质性重创他的东西留下的。”

在他说话期间年轻的首领同样走近了。游刃有余的威严伴随熟悉的信息素侵入迪克的领域。达米安没有穿着他的任务制服，贴身的黑色衬衫与长裤令他看上去精明而干练。迪克位于客厅宽广落地窗的一侧面对他，私人室内的暖光将他们与黑夜和霓虹区分开来。

“近期边境外有些需要谨慎处理的情况。”

那双轮廓锐利的绿眼睛盯着他道，“除了我们无人能顺利完成。”

他的Beta安静且微蹙眉头地盯了他一会儿，随后做下结论。“所以你在说——未来或许还有第二次？甚至可能发生某些更严重的情况？”

他知道年长的黑发男人已经在身侧握紧了手。这样的细节没有带来任何困扰，事实上这可以是一个有趣的小矛盾。对于某些拥有特殊意义的事物上，迪克向来没打算掩饰任何情绪。夜翼在失去大部分自由的无论前后期都一样憎恶他，尽管达米安不屑于处理那种多余的信息，迪克仍然固守一直以来的习性。

“德里克是名优秀的利维亚坦战士。伤亡的风险正是种对他的考验。”

毋庸置疑的口吻令迪克绷紧下颚。接着它就被修长有力的手指抬高，达米安看着他的蓝眼睛掷地有声。“何况我不认为我们的儿子连职责内的任务都无法完成。”

接着他放缓语气，近乎带了丝调侃的暧昧。“你以为他平日需要什么，理查德，和一群十几岁的青少年在走廊里推搡玩闹吗？尽早认清他真正的模样吧。不要把对过去那个已死之人的寄托放在任何人身上。我好奇你到何时才肯彻底明白。”

迪克没有说话，达米安清楚对方正用缄默传达固执。但那无所谓，当他十足把握事情最终会如何收尾。

达米安转身，他撇了眼会客桌上摊开的书本。迪克先前就在沙发上带着廉价的酒味并翻着狄更斯的小说等他结束任务。

“作为一个俘虏我却向来有更多特权不是吗？”

迪克在他侧后方说道。接着那声音近乎就在耳边。“起初……我确实曾好奇你做所有这一切的原因，达米安。不过让我自己都讶然的是——事实上那并没有用太长时间。”

年长者的手搭在他的肩膀上，身高的差距令迪克宛如想要向上拥抱他。迪克令他们的双目接触，“多么明了，达米安。即使此刻你已不同以往，但部分过去还是对你影响太深了。”

迪克将未成形的拥抱改为一只手抚过年轻男人棱角分明的英俊面孔。“致使现在的你用一切方式把我留在身边。”

达米安感染了迪克。

身为利维亚坦生物技术下最强大的超人类足以让他利用这点将迪克和他建立起更强烈的标记关系。而病毒般的特性把相互引力同样加重，年长的Beta甚至未曾真正起疑他的四肢为何没被锁链缠绕。也许迪克曾以一种讽刺地悲伤盯着他摇过头。

“你很在意这个‘过去’？”达米安平静地说。

“但你也并不关心我在意它，对吗？”迪克在他面前叹息，“这就是现在的你。这就是让我真正感到可怖的地方。而说实话，我并不知道那份希望还会执着多久。”

或许迪克已经放弃。或许从很早前开始迪克所做的一切都仅仅是催眠自身还未妥协。令人稍感惊讶的是，就连这些想法似乎也让他认为不够如以往蛰痛了。

迪克的唇轻碰达米安的下颚。那吻纯洁又冰冷。

  
∷

  
在午后偌大的藏书室发觉另一个人的存在并非难事。德里克合上夹了书签的那页。他侧头看往那道已驻足而立的人影。

“嗨，”

年长的那方首先发话道，“问了巡卫才知道原来你在这儿。”迪克对他微笑，端着热茶和一大盘曲奇来到复古的木桌旁放下。

男孩同样微笑起来，拿着书本坐于他的父亲对面。“我需要查阅些历史。部分内容只有这里有。”

“关于什么的？”

“哥谭，”德里克说。没有错过迪克的讶异。“我记得刚好那里也是你的家乡。”

“是的。哥谭是个……很特殊的地方。好吧，你想了解哥谭的哪方面历史？”

“背后的管理者们，”男孩回答，“他们自称猫头鹰法庭。”

“啊，那些猫头鹰。实际上现在他们还在那儿，对吗？你父亲认为法庭的存在一些时候可以帮助哥谭的自身建设。”

迪克拿起一块曲奇咀嚼着，开始想这个话题最终会朝什么方向发展。

但德里克似乎已决定变更话题，“你好奇我之前的任务吗，爸？”他端起红茶。“既然现在我们也有机会聊下。”

“达米安跟我提了一点。”迪克收了下嘴唇，“确实遇到棘手些的情况了，是吗？”

“一些……主要敌人，他们是从利维亚坦分裂而出的。”

他把迪克的惊讶收进眼底且继续道。“他们的主要目标毫无疑问就是敌方的现任首领。而最近他们展露似是已掌握了一种可实质性造成伤害的方法。”

迪克闻后陷入了沉默。

德里克所说的这些事实上也是在指有人正谋划着如何除掉达米安，来自利维亚坦的背叛者——但他们真正的动机又是什么？无论如何显然他们的计划已得到了进展。

就在此时此刻。

仅仅是想到它——混乱和焦虑便会斥满他的脑海，这又一次唤回了那些噩梦。

它们犹如火烫的石块挤压迪克的心脏。迪克憎恨它们，从几年前开始他就开始了真正憎恨很多东西。他仍没有足够的恨意可毫无顾虑地把那两个词连在一起——达米安，死亡。

“别担心，”德里克温和打断迪克沉重的思绪，男孩一只手伸向前方覆盖于父亲的手背。“我们最终会把这些障碍处理掉的。何况针对此问题的研究事实上也已得到些成果了。”

迪克让自己另一只手也覆于男孩的手上，他的表情忧虑但最终仍给了对方一丝微笑，“是啊，”他低语，安静地抿着红茶。

过了片刻德里克放下杯子，少见地迟疑开口，“实际上……我一直有一个问题，”

“是什么？”

男孩冰绿色的眼睛凝望迪克，而那其中隐晦的困惑和……难以觉察的忧虑，令年长者的心弦不由绷紧。“告诉我吧，”他柔声说。

德里克看向红茶倒映出的影子，几秒钟后他决定开口。“现在的世界……确实主要由利维亚坦在掌管。各项发展比以往提高得更快的同时，也总有很多为了更重要的利益而不得不被处理的东西。人类文明发展中这样的利弊从古至今都在上演，一些人接受，另一些则不。但我想知道……你是如何看待的。”

德里克最后说，重新抬眼和他的父亲对视。

“你认为我目前所做的一切不正确吗？”

他没能立刻得到答复，这在预料之中。而真正令德里克稍微困惑的是迪克眉眼流露出的遗憾和不像指责的轻叹。

“我无法用单一的对与错来评估你的立场……德里克，”迪克平缓地说道，“记得我常去的那家酒吧吗，在利维亚坦的资助计划来临前，它的主人只是又一个迫于经济高中就辍学打工的街头青年。而乔治参军的兄弟则在早些年的抗战中牺牲。可如今越来越多的人已懂得活在当下……”

年长者起身走到对方的位置旁，德里克的面颊被迪克轻轻抚在掌心，男孩浅绿色的虹膜映出迪克的面孔，后者爱怜地抚摩过德里克与他数年前记忆中的影子毫无区别的轮廓。“恐怕对我来说，此刻那大概也是最好的选择。”

迪克沉声低语，俯身用双臂将男孩揽入怀抱。他的鼻尖埋入德里克稍长的黑发，知道他的儿子也在紧紧拥抱自己。

德里克闭上眼睛，而迪克从拥抱感受到男孩传来转瞬即逝的悲伤。

“除了父亲外，我希望你同样会因我自豪，爸。我不确定——你之前从未表达过……但，我想这个问题还是有点太早了，对吗？”

德里克最后说，结束了他们的相拥。迪克失去对方温度的手臂感到回归空气的寒冷。同时德里克的腕表作出了提示音。年轻的Alpha男孩注视了它一会儿，再次看向迪克时他注意到迪克也在看着他。

“有任务了，对吗？”年长者安静地问。

“是的，我必须离开了。”德里克将拿来的书放回原位，想了想补充道，“最近治安非常严谨，我知道你倾向外出，但还是尽量不要去管辖以外的虚地①。”

迪克点头，男孩回以微笑。很快迪克便看着他消失在藏书室的出口。

  
∷

  
傍晚的阳光散漫又大片铺盖着暖红。迪克一人走在基地最外层装有单向可见的落地窗走廊上，他考虑着从尽头的楼梯徒步走回私人休息区。从电梯里是看不到外面的。

没过多久他就真正到来到了楼梯口，但在即将走这条向下延通道的前一刻迪克还是突然停了下来。

很快迪克转身，迈步折往了另一个方向，而审讯区的位置离这里并非很远。

当他终于抵达时，隔着一段距离便能看到其中一扇感应门已被打开。

他目不转睛地逐步靠近那里，渐渐能听到内部两名Alpha士兵的交谈声，除此外还有什么重物被搬动和放置。

“……到现在。撑得时间已经算长了。”

“如果换做我被脑袋上开个洞，天知道为何不当场暴毙。”

士兵们继续交谈着，直至注意到迪克的踏入。他们迅速对看一眼，似是评估考虑着迪克的特权。

“抱歉，但这里不允许随意闯入，除非有明确批准。”

“对一个死人我并不能做什么。”迪克只是继续走到尸体旁，蓝眼睛看着他们，“当然若有任何顾虑可随时汇报给你们的上级。”

颇有底气的Beta如此道，向下开始查看这具尸体的全貌。

一些黑色的长条纹路从头顶开始蔓延，越接近上端越为明显。它们犹如从内往外地吞噬，最终体现在肤表。迪克用手指拉开最上方早先被包扎过的部位，一个被医师缝合的深黑色裂口痕重新暴露在灯光和空气中。

“他宁可丢了性命也不肯说出任何情报。所以少主才选用了这种方式。”

迪克固然明白德里克也会遗传到另一个父亲的所有能力。

在更久之前……当复活的达米安头一次以全新的状态面对迪克，男孩的变化带来令人不敢置信的恐惧攀上夜翼的肢体。利维亚坦最终还是成功达到了目地——他们已拥有最强大的超人类，比过去更为致命的生化武器。

怪物？

迪克仍记得塔利亚是如何嘲讽地睨视他。就此收手吧，不要——不要让他成为一个 **怪物** 。夜翼抓紧恶魔之女即将堕入热岩的手臂，他曾恳求道，而塔利亚仍是拨开他已经发颤的手指。

**我已经创造出一个，理查德。**

迪克重新盖上那具尸体的伤口。士兵们被打断的处理工作同一时间继续了，他们知道迪克不会在这里久留。

迪克的脚步声从这间审讯室传出，他从关闭的感应门前注意到一个正矗立在走廊入口的影子。

年轻的Alpha男人看不出情绪地在另一头盯着迪克。他仍身着刺客装备，像是刚刚从任务中回归。

可接着达米安径直离开了。就像迪克刚才和他只是再巧合不过的视线相交。

留下迪克望着那个方向好一会儿才也动身离去。

 

**TBC**

 

①虚地  
在上一次世界战争中被摧毁至几十年内都无法居住的地带，属于利维亚坦管辖范围之外。尽管部分虚地正在被进行最大程度的修复，辐射污染和被泛滥使用的生物武器仍然残留余波。怪物和大部分决心脱离利维亚坦掌管的影子便蛰伏于此。


	3. Chapter 3

**达米安。**

有人在喊他——

“达米安！”

男孩回头时敏锐地接过扔来的罐装汽水。迪克趁机向下揉了他无防备的脑袋，只为把他刚刚结束训练的弟弟头发弄得更乱。

“我就知道你在这儿，”迪克带着明朗笑容地说，“既然没在游戏室找到你的话。按理说这个点你都已经拿着手柄打得火热了。”

“我在考虑一些事情。”年轻的Alpha直接说，故意无视迪克好奇的表情。“而如果你在——就可能会影响效果。”

“我也需要考虑你是在一本正经地开玩笑还是你真的给我打上了干扰源的标签。”年长些的Beta仿佛被逗乐了。“好吧，若是这样，老弟，我们就先找点别的事做？”迪克建议着，传达他想和自己的兄弟一起消磨时光的念头。男孩没有显露反对，他将此看作了认同。

达米安看到迪克已经脱掉了外套，露出白色的无袖背心。“我们有段时间没来个互相切磋了——干脆借此机会让我看看你进步了多少？”

迪克边把他的外套挂衣钩上边扭头轻笑着，年长者看起来兴致盎然，他走过去与达米安相对站着，忍不住观察起来，一只手架着腰而另一只若有所思地划过下巴。

他并没注意到那个前不久已十三岁的男孩对此似轻微不自在。如果有，那名小Alpha也展现得太少了。而在迪克的潜意识中达米安向来都是那样绝对自信又实力过硬。

“你长高了，”他轻快地作出看法，“老天，这只又过了一个月！”

迪克突然间就靠近了过来，尽管达米安知道年长者是想亲身比试。他不留痕迹地绷紧下巴，迪克正在他脑袋顶上忙活，男孩任由了他的兄长用手掌在他们之间近距比划。

“现在你都要硌到我的下颌骨啦，”

他听到迪克发出一声混合惊讶与欣慰的感叹，但达米安却注意着别的东西——那阵清爽又令人向往的信息素突然离去了，迪克走往之前的位置，他们还有一场说好的切磋未开始。

而十分钟后，他们刚开始的比试便因其中一方将另一方成功限制在了地板上临时暂停。

“所以——你真的不够集中，”这次迪克完全确认道，“你本该在前几秒能避免摔痛自己的后背的，达米安。在我的印象中很少有事情能真正影响你。”

对方蹙眉的神情更加应证了迪克的推测。从在训练室门口看到达米安全然未动地站在一个地方超过五分钟他就略有疑惑，可迪克被回绝了好奇。

紧接着男孩的挣扎让迪克松开了手，不过依然压在他兄弟的腿上。达米安清楚这是夜翼式的“保持不动，我们得谈谈”。

于是现在，迪克从上方温和地看着他，等待一些非敷衍性的陈述。就好像达米安的反对之意毫无体现出来似的。

他怎么能忘了一旦对方得出事态可能会很严肃的结论——迪克就能变得不是一般得固执？

达米安注视了那双清澈明亮的蓝眼睛一会儿。年长者目光所包含的东西一如既往，只是此刻更多了份善意的忧虑。可这又能如此令他升腾起焦躁，那双眼睛能对任何一个在乎的人这样。很快夜翼就将重新回到布鲁德海文，接着日复一日，所有人都安然无恙地推动生活的链子。

年长者开始有催促的倾向了。达米安不知道上次撞到迪克和他在海文新认识的Beta①与此时此刻的情况相比哪个更糟上点儿。

“——还不到时候。你完全没准备好接收答案。”

他直接说。迪克为达米安莫名的断言挑高了眉毛。

可当迪克再次想开口时他的兄弟借机用力地把他反推开了。这让迪克差点被地板硌痛。那个似已回归好状态的Alpha男孩则站了起来，迪克决定跟上去。

年长些的Beta无声叹息。片刻后，他更换了话题。

“我从蝙蝠侠那里得知不久前他们联系了你。”

达米安看向他一眼，眉间带有顿升的严肃。

“那是封警告信，对吗？”迪克安静而肃穆地说，“——塔利亚想要让你回归暗影联盟？”

“她能尽管提高悬赏金。”男孩冷冷地说。

迪克不能更清楚——对于本该踏上的黑色道路达米安一直都是那样毫不妥协地与其抗衡。而迪克会像罗宾从不会抛下夜翼一样与他并肩而战至最后一刻。②

但达米安的——他们的敌人，同样不会轻易就此罢休。甚至最糟糕亦是最令人堪忧的，他们将不择手段。

“如果……理查德，最终事情发展到最差的情况，”

迪克听见达米安说道，他立刻看过去但男孩并未扭头。

“在进一步——”

“不。”年长者紧紧盯着他。

达米安打算继续，顿时迪克走向他打断。“我们根本不会让那有机会发生。我不会让那发生。”

“你只是在下意识反驳而没有考虑真正的问题！”

“你说的没错！——我怎么可能做得到真正坦然接受？”

迪克很少这样突然发怒，但达米安对那个可怖结果冷漠决绝的处理方式狠狠刺痛了他——如果迪克会被人们批为总是感性占上风的混蛋那就见鬼地去吧，他不在乎。

男孩的绿眼睛同样升腾着火焰，可转眼它们又消降得如来时一样快。

“你不懂吗，理查德？”

再次开口达米安的声音已沉稳又清晰。可背后犹如另有什么一同悄悄拨痛了迪克。

“你甚至是这里最先真正接受我的那个。如果从此我不再是我——比失去目前一切更糟的就是同样失去你。”

迪克感到喉中疼痛的肿块卡住了他，他想说不，这里没人会再次失去任何人——而迪克永远也不会让他失去他。达米安断开了他们的视线，迪克想伸手去拥抱他，男孩却早一步离开了。

他注意到这已是罗宾要开始夜巡的时间。迪克不指望在明早不得不回到布鲁德海文前还有机会再见到达米安，但他仍会安排月底的周末来搜寻男孩在深夜中敏捷的身影。

而仅仅两星期后，当世界彻底陷入混战，以利维亚坦自称的异教徒们同样对哥谭展开了全面侵袭。

 

**TBC**

 

①迪克新认识的Beta  
这里即是指夜翼V4官漫里的肖恩·曾，在本篇故事中，那段时间迪克正与肖恩处于暧昧期。

②至最后一刻  
类似的话迪克有在夜翼V3相关罗宾牺牲的剧情中体现。


	4. Chapter 4

拉萨路之池不会对特殊的躯壳起效。

大部分时候对迪克来说它的存在与否无法造成任何影响。达米安和德里克早已完全用不到，而迪克自身更无使用的理由。

至少当他最终看到德里克手臂的伤口前曾那样认为。

忧虑攀上迪克的心头，他固然并不希望拉萨路之池会被频繁使用，而当最严重的危险万一降临……那又会像犹如仅有的救命稻草。

可它却已无法再对达米安与多明尼克起任何效用。

迪克从远处走近时一同注视着正站于树林阳光下的父子，湖面荡漾的金色亮斑在他们身边闪烁。德里克在收整工具之余看到了他，一旁的达米安也斜睨过来。男孩向迪克挥手，他们极浅的冰绿色眼睛被环境温暖些许，都身穿利落的狩猎装。有那么一瞬间迪克感觉一切本该就是这般理所当然。

这片美丽的树林和湖泊比看上去要危险很多。它们均属于私有领地，但迪克并不常过来。树林的尽头是内嵌式的坚固牢笼，当需要时，厚重的墙面便会朝两侧开启，放出携满病毒的变异生物。利维亚坦并没有将受到感染的动物赶尽杀绝，他们甚至圈养了部分。也许是达米安下达的命令。而此刻，他们的小型狩猎活动刚刚结束。

“嘿，爸，你猜那是一头熊还是幼象？”

德里克列举两个大庭相径的动物问，迪克停在他们一旁打量着不远处躺倒的黑色尸体，而年长者甚至看不清那只动物腐烂的脑袋。原本能明显区分的动物特征此时好似混为一谈，最为突出的即是一根根的强化箭矢。德里克戴有腕表的前臂被溅上了黑红色的血斑，他的白衬衫与褐色皮靴同样有些许污痕。不过好在男孩毫发无伤。

“呃，是小象吗？”迪克看到类同象牙的尖锐形状后问，但并不认为这具动物尸体从远处乍看之下会让人联想到原本模样。

“猜对了，”男孩说，“我用了37分钟才将它放倒。”

迪克知道那些变异带来的恐怖影响。事实上，在数年前他曾同样亲眼看到那些生物造成的伤害。无人知晓泄露的数种病毒来自何处，而在最后的最后，利维亚坦不得不担负处理这一切的责任。

迪克在德里克前往湖边清洗血污时重新看向达米安，并不意外对方也正在端倪他。

“德里克问如果忽略我们之间的联系，你是否还会选择留下来。”

达米安道，而迪克微怔在那里。接着他望了眼男孩湖边的背影。

“我告诉他你 **依然会** ，理查德。”年轻的Alpha男人走近了，眼睛未离开迪克地继续，“你和我都明白那并非因为你无法离开——而是你骨子里不想抛下他。”达米安停顿，“包括那个过去达米安所遗留的一切。”

迪克的后腰处……在接近尾骨的地方，有一个黑色的——图案样的生物花纹。摒除过于细小的毛细血管，主干看上去就像双蛇从底处向上缠绕剑身。它并没有多大，纤细锐利的形状甚至可称为邪恶而优美的。

迪克后来在浴室才注意到这个标记。不仅仅是达米安的信息素，那一刻他终于意识到感染的真正意义。这副躯体已无法摆脱对占有者的依赖。

但如果没有这一切呢？——迪克会离开吗？

片刻后。

“是这样。”迪克看着他说，蓝眼睛幽深又出奇地平静。“我依旧会留下，达米安。以及像我曾说的，后来我明白过来……”

年长者保持着和他视线相交，向前抹除他们最后的距离。

迪克凝望他，“ **你爱我** ，达米安，这就是当时的你那天未能来得及告诉我的？”

迪克没有真正等待回答，仿佛那仅是耳语般的叹息，他已是唯一拥有那段记忆的人了。年长者抬头将唇温柔地印上达米安的，在达米安用手收紧迪克的腰时，后者仅是将双臂圈绕对方的脖颈。

迪克用柔软的舌舔舐他的下唇时达米安扣住了迪克的后脑，迫使对方给出更多。他们在树影下亲吻，于德里克回来时结束。达米安仍有任务要处理，Alpha男人在离开前暗示地抚揉过迪克的后腰。

有士兵前去处理林地上的尸体，他们全部戴着隔离护具，而那巨幼象变异的黑红色躯体被一辆自动载具吞入长方形的内部空间。

“目前没有十分起效的血清能阻止被感染的生物恶化。”德里克在他盯得稍长时主动解释道。“只有部分超人类会免于受到感染的风险。”

“这是说，”迪克考虑着，“像你们两个那样？”

男孩点头，“事实上你也不会，爸。你的身体在几年前就已经被父亲影响了。”

迪克很明白这个事实。但当他注视德里克的时候，他的脑内同样闪过另一个困惑。

“怎么了？”

对此德里克好奇地问，迪克仍在端详他。

很快迪克伸手将他的儿子拉到身前，用手掌比划着男孩与自己的身高，德里克立刻明白了迪克的问题，但等待他的父亲结束。

“虽然我之前是有怀疑，”终于迪克开口了，听起来还是疑惑满满，“但自从你离开反应器这两年是真的没有一点变化，我的男孩，包括你的身高。”

德里克却笑了出来，放松却引出了年长者更多的不解。“你现在才确定吗，爸？不过我想或许父亲没告诉过你——但是的，我无法字面意义地……成长，我猜这样说最合适。”

迪克这回是真的瞠大了眼睛看着他的儿子，“你是说——你几乎会一直现在这个模样？”

“目前我无法像父亲一样长时间维持在一个力量最强盛的时期，”德里克回答，“你知道我们形态一直都是可以改变的吧？这里也一样。或许我需要再等几年。”

但迪克的思绪已经陷入了嗡鸣，德里克的话使他十足错愕，好一会儿都无法组织有效的语言。

达米安此刻出于一个力量维持下的状态？一直以来都是这样？那么他原本又该是怎样的？而德里克——他们的儿子……和他的父亲一样。

迪克五味陈杂地考虑着。德里克本该有更多选择，他们所有人都是如此，但他们都被命运的铁钉锁死。德里克就像当年的达米安因为特殊的身份注定承担应有的责任。无论它们是客观的好与坏。

“达米安有足够理由不和我说这些，尽管他也没刻意隐瞒。”迪克摇头，“他向来认为‘罗宾’是……你父亲的前身份，是多余的。”

少量光斑透过树荫洒在他们身上。德里克闻后安静地看着迪克。

“而你爱罗宾，是吗？”

迪克望着树林深处，他的双手插在裤袋中。

“是的，我爱他。”

年长者说，“他在过去曾有一次和我训练时分心，而我在后来的时间里都在考虑那是否是真的……关于达米安爱着我，不再以一种家人或朋友的方式。接着我意识到……我并没有那样不知所措。他对我来说向来都那样特别，为人处事很多时候都是个装在孩子身体中的大人……而他爱我，我同样喜爱他——即使当时更多地处于爱护一位兄弟的爱，但为何我就不能试着在未来给我们一个机会呢？”

迪克微微苦涩又温柔地说。回忆令他痛楚，却亦在灰色中泛起金色的涟漪。

“利维亚坦现阶段正面临着一些棘手事件，”德里克走近些沉声道，“父亲命令我这段期间全方位保护你，就在昨日。我们都不想失去你或令你陷入危险。”

“我同样，德里克，我也想保护你们。”他抚摸男孩年轻又坚毅的面孔。

“我认为父亲依然爱你，”德里克说。

迪克没有立即回答，只是轻抚德里克耳旁的黑发。“也许吧，”

德里克一起沉默了，随后向前伸手，同时迪克极其自然地将德里克拥入怀抱，让脸颊斜贴着男孩位于他胸前的发顶。

他们拥抱着，可这段安逸是短暂的。迪克从余光看到了树林深处的人影。

随即他警觉起来，那道影子似是正等待着迪克发现般——它向这里走近几步，却又突然消失了。

“爸？”

迪克低头看向儿子，德里克已经顺着他刚才的视线同样看去。

“你看到什么了吗？”男孩察觉到了他的不安，重新扭回头。

“我似乎看到一个人影，但不像是利维亚坦的。”迪克稍加迟疑地说。

“我很快回来。”

在迪克来得及做任何事前男孩便离开了。他只好看着德里克走进树林的中心勘察情况。

“这里没人，”过了一会儿德里克判断道，“你可以放心了。”

他并非不相信德里克的侦查能力，可迪克 **看到** 了，那个人影曾站在德里克当前位置的不远处。年长者握紧手指来到那一小片区域，谨慎地打量四周。

除了微风轻抚树叶的声音外他一无所获。

“如果这真的令你烦恼，我可以派遣——”

迪克再次看回德里克时彻底怔于原地。他没能听到男孩的后半句话——另一个理查德·格雷森正在前方盯着他。

但德里克就好像毫无察觉般，直至迪克愕然的表情向他传达事情不妙——他立刻看向一旁。

“爸？——你看到什么了？”

面对儿子的问询迪克却感到如鲠在喉。另一名理查德就站在德里克身侧看着他——苍白又令人无法捉摸。但恐惧在迪克的胸腔升腾起来，那名理查德即将让手触碰德里克的肩膀——

“快离开那儿！”

男孩诧异但立即做出了回应，几乎同一瞬间他身旁的人影再度消失了。而紧接着，不可计量的眩晕感冲撞向迪克。

他在失去意识的最后阶段模糊地看到德里克奔向这里的身影。

 

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

两年前。

治疗师们已经离开隔离室，透明的墙壁足以令达米安观察那个安静的背影。他游刃有余地向理查德的方向迈步，而对方似是同样感应到地微微侧头露出那双透蓝的眼睛。

接着理查德从床边站了起来，慢慢走到隔离室边缘并将手贴在上面。理查德似是正仔细观察着他，就好像对面的达米安是一个缥缈不定的人影。又或者对方只是在努力辨认眼前的年轻Alpha是谁。

治疗师有向他说明过病毒会对夜翼精神带来一定负面影响——即使在达米安即将彻底治愈他后或许依旧会有少许后遗症伴随。

尽管如此，好消息为义警的性命已得到保障。达米安打量理查德抬头注视他的模样，消瘦且多处负伤的身体在宽松的医疗服中不出所料地显露脆弱。尽管他清楚对方比看上去的一直都要更有能耐。利维亚坦五天前在虚地搜寻到了昏厥于巷子角落的夜翼，奄奄一息，又处在即将被病毒完全侵蚀的最后阶段。理查德右臂的刀伤不难推测出为辖区外暴徒的袭击，血浸染他的衣袖和部分前襟，夜翼没穿制服——从多年前便是如此。

那不会对理查德向来会自我牺牲的精神有任何影响。达米安几乎是讽刺地想，他对这名义兄的记忆并无多少残留，而对方的部分特性就像写在了纸上一样鲜明。

“达米安？”理查德最终开口了。“是你——是你吗？”

无论真实的世界在此刻神智混乱的年长者眼中为怎样，理查德夹带一丝喜悦的情绪令他不安的语气变得微妙。他从抵着屏壁的手指旁紧紧地盯着对面的人，生怕眨眼就会令对方消失。

隔离室的门自动向上收起，理查德呆呆地看着达米安向他走近。接着更年轻的那方注意到他的义兄放下手臂却又像被钉在原位般一动不动。

“你长大了……我好像知道，”

“你现在都记得什么，格雷森？”他这样问道，有意称呼对方的姓氏。理查德起先困惑又自我怀疑地微微皱眉，一会儿后年长者防卫性地突然后退。

“不。”理查德说，“也许我在做梦。你不是真的。也许我已经死了。”

“我可不会让你死，理查德。”达米安侵略性地缓慢缩短年长者制造的距离。“你无法想象七年间我有多少次想这样占有你。”

理查德没有逃跑的迹象，或许跟他此时仍混乱的神智有关。达米安的手臂绕到后方圈紧他，一只手掌握对方的下巴，让性意味的索吻搭配信息素肆意宣扬着占有欲。

片刻后年轻的Alpha让他们分开，“我会把你体内的病毒处理掉。”他继续于对方耳畔诱惑地沉吟，“至于接下来，”达米安伸出手掌暧昧地从年长者腰围滑向平坦的腹部，“你会知道我期待多久了。”

理查德只是慢慢地抬起头重新看向他，“我很想你，达米安，”

在病毒的影响下他突兀又肯定地说，达米安对他的话收窄了冰绿色的双眼。

“这几年来…我一直都好抱歉，我没能阻止——”

理查德伸手似是想要触碰他的面孔，“对不起，达米安……但我做不到——我做不到就那样——”

他当然知道理查德在指哪件事。达米安打断了那些话，抓住对方即将碰触到自己的手，近乎粗鲁地把年长者压往他们身旁的沙发。他留意了理查德包扎过伤口的位置，同时不容反抗地扯开覆盖这具躯体的衣物。

他的义兄或许曾眼神惊慌地闪躲，可很快那抹海蓝色重新聚焦在了他的方向上，仿若被何种声音蛊惑地安静下来，面孔则被自身先前挣扎而凌乱的刘海侵扰。

达米安把脸埋进理查德的颈窝，吸入对方掺杂阳光与晨露的气息。客观来讲他的义兄确实拥有一副好皮相，而友好又风趣的性格使身为Beta的他过去更是能在三种性别群体中均受欢迎。但此刻的理查德就犹如破碎的工艺品，从伤口入侵的病毒剥夺了他原本清晰的神智，而一些记忆与痛苦的内疚每分每秒都在令他更加崩溃。

达米安轻吻年长者的嘴唇，手掌抚摸着下方渴望已久的，形状优美的锁骨与胸腹。最终那只手开始探入Beta温暖的腿间。

“ **你是我的** ，”他贴着对方皮肤充满欲望地宣告所属权。

“你是我的，理查德。什么都别想把你从我身边夺走。”

  
∷

  
临近中午的阳光相比早上更强烈了些，德里克只拉开了一半让部分光线照到床尾。男孩回到迪克身边，他的Beta父亲正靠坐在床头盯着手中的红茶沉思。

“父亲中断了任务，他要回来确认你的情况。爸，你真的感觉没事了吗？”德里克忍不住第二遍问询，纵使更早前他已给迪克做过了详细的全身检查。

“别担心，德里克，若有异常我绝对会告诉你的。”迪克温和地说，他的男孩抿紧了唇。

德里克在之前与达米安的简短通讯中了解到了他另一名父亲或许正面临的情况，迪克没有否认自己看到了头脑中的幻影。

“那么——可以告诉我你在为什么担忧吗？”

他听见迪克在回答前的叹息。“我……抱歉，德里克。我很怕自己会做出任何伤害你们的事。”

“可你爱我们，”德里克说，“怎么又会伤害我们？”

“我从不想。”

迪克回答，带了丝苦意地微笑，却不让他们的话题深入了。

他伸手抚摸男孩的黑发，随后若有所思。

“我仍记得你的成长速度在前期有多快……”迪克重新开口，“仅三个星期过后我便感到你犹如已经一岁。他告诉我这是正常的，但接下来的十天你必须在生物反应器中度过。”

尽管这些科技手段并不能直接培育像达米安与德里克这样更为特殊的超人类，但后期的帮助依然极为重要。在加快了德里克的生长进程方面上，考虑到现实情况的复杂性迪克并没有太过反对。即使出自本能的惋惜与担忧曾令他犹豫。

“说到这个，爸，”

“怎么了？”

“我明白自己‘不一样’，”德里克平静地说，而迪克为话题的走向谨慎起来，“甚至和其他很多超人类也不一样——这是指，在普通人眼里那种力量更像 **怪物** 。”

“德里克，”迪克不管男孩是否还想继续地先一步打断，“你和你父亲的力量会令很多人畏惧，那是事实，但并不代表你们就是丧失自我的怪物。”

他的儿子垂了下视线，“我理解，事实上我并不是很在乎人们对此的看法，可我忍不住考虑你都是如何看待的。”德里克这样道，“不过我得到答案了。”

迪克露出微笑，片刻后却悄悄收回。他盯了自己的茶杯一会儿，才再次抬头看向男孩。“我想塔利亚当时没有阻止反抗军除掉你父亲失败的克隆体，也是因为她最终发现自己酿成了大错。而现在的达米安…才正是她真正期望的。”

他认真地注视那双冰绿色的眼睛，“德里克，尽管我与达米安在一些观点上存有分歧，但我一直都很为你骄傲。我真的很抱歉在过去因为自己的不安没能亲口告诉你。你在各方面都是个十分优秀的男孩……而我怎么能让那些忧虑影响了你认为我从不为你感到自豪。”

迪克放下茶杯，向前拥抱他坐在床沿的儿子。“你们现在就是我最重要的一切。”他轻吻德里克的面颊，能猜到怀中的男孩正同样微笑。他们静享着这段安逸，直到敲门声从不远处响起。

“应该是你父亲，”迪克低头对德里克说，随即回应来访者。

达米安进门后没有理会他们的儿子如何展示过度依赖地躺在迪克的怀抱中。Alpha男人仍身穿纯黑色的任务制服，显然他是直接前往了这里。

“醒后是否还有看到过幻觉？”他严肃地问。

“我想没有。”迪克顿了顿，“如果又发生了之前的情况会怎样？”

“你不会有事。”达米安以一种毋庸置疑的肯定口吻道，如同也在向那些会靠近迪克的阴翳示威。“只是两年前的残留影响。你体内的病毒无疑早在我的影响下消失殆尽了。”

德里克坐回了床边，迪克同样坐直了身体。“对精神产生的影响？我以为——达米安，为什么你之前从未和我说过？”

达米安平稳地注视他，“然后让你在自身的不断怀疑中令情况更为严重？你我都清楚你无法保证不会，理查德。”

他看了眼德里克。男孩不用过多提示地为他们接下来的谈话留下空间。

在德里克向他们暂时道别并关上门后迪克继续沉默了一会儿，他离开床铺走到了窗边。无论如何达米安说的有一定道理，他望着窗外稍稍苦涩地想。

“我看到了自己，”迪克决定开口，“就在那片林地而你离开不久后。我看到了另一个迪克·格雷森——我不喜欢那种感觉。”

他听到达米安来到身后，“这种幻觉可通过自身调节得到控制，只要你同样肯配合这种方式。”

对此迪克挑眉地回头，“我没有理由不肯，达米安。”

纵使达米安未和他争论，一丝烦躁感还是从迪克的胸腔升起。年长者几不可闻地叹了口气，“我该怎么做？”

“尽量缓解不安与压力，”达米安说，“按理会减少那种幻觉的发生。”

“就这样？难道我不用——”迪克本想说“药物治疗”等字眼，可随着思绪朝深处延伸，他意识到或许达米安早在最初的阶段便尝试过。只是迪克对那个时期的记忆向来模糊又残缺不全。

“相信我。如果任何一种医疗方法能对那种变异过的病毒完全有效，你以为有些任务为何只有我和德里克能完成？换做其他人无疑只是增添那些病毒扩散的温床。”

达米安让一只手轻抬迪克的下巴令他们目光相交，“而就像你曾说的…无论如何我都会把你留在身旁——即使意味着转化你。这能令你脱离被低等病毒彻底侵蚀的风险。不过就算你当时未受到任何病毒影响，”他危险又张扬占有欲地低语，“我一样会把你变成我的专属Beta，理查德。”

迪克轻微将头扭向一旁离开了他的手，几秒钟后再次看回他。

“让我看看原本的你，达米安。”年长者平静而坚定地说。“你现在并非处于真正的模样，对吗？”

达米安面无表情地盯凝他，片刻后抬高一边唇角。那双颜色极浅的绿眼睛带了分狩猎者的玩味，他盯着迪克，利落地卸除了部分已无必要的装备。

漆黑色的纹理占据了对方的体表，它们扩散，接着又在迪克的注视下收缩与变形，那着实惊讶到了年长者，即使他已做过准备。整个过程并不漫长，黑色的组织正在褪去，接着仅是在几秒钟后，迪克便看到了他一直想要确认的结果。

十三岁左右的男孩从对面和他对视。对方看上去和多年前迪克记忆中的模样没有任何变化。

有那么一会儿迪克真的忘了呼吸，他却又那样清楚全部这些都是逼真的泡影。

“——你停在了那一天？”

这并不是个准确的描述，但只是说出言简意赅的几个字迪克就已经感到喉咙开始过度干涩。

“或许你能那般理解。”达米安只是说，“对我和德里克来说处在这个状况下永远是最易暴露弱点的阶段。”

那男孩的声音带着年龄所体现的青涩，迪克无法更熟悉。他向前走近了些，模糊地呢喃，“你到底还有多少事情没告诉我？”

“你又想知道哪些？”

“——我想知道哪些？”

迪克的声音终于染上总是被蒙在鼓里过久的愠怒，突然他回到了窗边，手臂叠在胸前地凝望外界，试着让那些消极的情绪逐渐隐退。

“你是个十足冷酷的混蛋，达米安。”他回头瞥了下后者，这次他的蓝眼睛闪过悲伤。“但我无法想象如果自己再失去你一次都会做些什么。这么多年我已经太累了。而你和德里克……你们已经是我仅有的了。”

迪克能从余光感受达米安来到了身旁，他合上眼睛，但用手臂去揽住对方。

“你不会再失去任何人了，理查德。”达米安伸手抚摸年长者的脸庞，让迪克低头重新和他对视。

“我向你保证。”

  
∷

  
两年前。

理查德安静地侧躺在那儿，未完全消退的情欲令他的Beta眼神涣散。紫黑色的细小纹路从理查德的腹部蔓延，达米安同样可以看到年长者后腰处的独特标记。

只属于他一人。达米安的手指滑过理查德微微汗湿的脸颊轮廓，观察着对方即使尚未从被病毒侵蚀神智的状态中完全恢复，也正出于本能地用手臂护揽着受孕的腹部。

或许明天理查德便会彻底恢复，但在这之前，达米安想道，压低身体的同时那双蓝眼睛同样看向了他。

“你在那天默许了母亲的提议，理查德，在父亲昏迷时放任塔利亚将死亡的达米安从眼前带走。而一些程度上你认为是自己没阻止后来发生的所有一切…总是过度承受内心的自责，我想这就是你那些自我牺牲习惯的坏处。”

随后年轻的Alpha摇头，冰绿色的虹膜映出年长者瞠大眼睛的怆然。

“——你让那段记忆一直折磨了自己多久？你必须忘了它，若那足以毁了你。”

达米安吻住他，迪克能感到有什么东西刺进了自己的上颚深处，他试着挣扎，Alpha孔武有力的手则把他牢牢锢紧。

那些反抗最终消散在迪克的意识边缘。

 

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

“人们……总是惧怕珍贵的事物被剥夺，或变成全然陌生的存在。”

那道声音似是喃喃自语，“那让他们感到危险，他们有可能受伤，或丧失所爱。这是她想要我们在死前受到的惩罚。”

“但是——我知道她是同样害怕，”那声音在小巷深处轻笑，昏暗的影子跟随着他。

“她的永恒帝国或许将不复存在…”

  
∷

  
德里克将自动贩售机中掉落的两罐饮料取出。这所占地面积颇广且由利维亚坦建立的员工训练场一大早便有不少人出没。他带着饮料转回身时看到迪克正在不远处与新出现的几个人影交流着，德里克认出了其中两名是弗兰克兄妹，他们均就读于拥有大量超人类和超能力学生与优秀教员的科摩尔军校——同样是利维亚坦所创建并监管的。而此时正与迪克对话的便是他们的母亲伊斯特·弗兰克。

加里首先注意到他已经从贩售机旁离开，那名黑发蓝眼的十五岁男孩向德里克友好地招手并微笑，他的妹妹埃加特同样因此注意到了正向这里走来的另一个男孩。

“早上好，弗兰克夫人。”

“早上好小伙子，很少有机会看到你来公共训练场。”一头金发的Alpha女人回应，随后看向他的养子和小女儿，“那么你们这些青少年就先一起如何？”

迪克同样微笑，“中午我会去A区找你，德里克，这之前我就和弗兰克夫人留在B区了。埃加特还是第一次来这儿，或许你们可以带她熟悉下。”

“没问题爸，这是你们的饮料，我们下午见。”

他将手中的物品递过去，余光注意到加里的Alpha妹妹似乎正迫不及待和她的义兄窃窃私语点什么，加里是个阳光又温和的Omega男孩，德里克曾在几个月前的大型运动会上与他见过一面，包括他有着亚裔血统的另一个养母。

当长辈们离开后埃加特立刻抢在她的哥哥前开口。“嘿，你好！我叫埃加特，加里大概已经和你提到过了。总之，我能问下你真的只有两岁吗？你看上去明明和我们差不多——怎么了加里，这又没什么！”

“抱歉，德里克，埃加特实在太好奇了。”在轻拍了妹妹的肩膀后加里稍微尴尬地说。

“这没关系。我的生理年龄确实比实际要年长很多。”德里克并不介意地说。“我想科摩尔里应该也有很多同样会引起我兴趣的学员。”

“说到这个，德里克，有时间你可以来我们学校参观下的。除了拥有各式各样特殊能力的学生外那里时不时也会举行些有意思的活动。”

“我确实有这个打算，不出意外就在下个月。”

他们一路闲聊地来到了基础训练区，起初埃加特对于他们不能前往高级训练区微微不满，但很快便接受了这里更注重娱乐性的训练模式。

“我真的好奇他特殊点的能力都是什么，”在一个空暇中埃加特小声对他的兄长说。而同样了解不多的加里只好耸了耸肩，这之前他甚至也只和德里克见过一次。

上午的时间就这样缓缓流逝。

  
∷

  
“你知道 **夜翼** 吗？”

加里把他短暂的沉默当做了回想。现在已临近中午，一小时前埃加特挑选了个人更感兴趣的训练项目后便和他们暂时分开。此刻男孩们正坐在这间自由训练室的排椅上休息。

“他是多年前曾在布鲁德海文活跃过的一名义警，而在我们搬来拉萨路前……我更小的时候就住在那儿。”

“我听说过他。”德里克收回视线，“听起来你对他很感兴趣。”

加里安静了一会儿。

“是啊，我想起因能追溯到十年前……当时我和我另一个母亲卷入了一场小型抢劫，那天我们回去得太晚，而布鲁德海文永远可以让麻烦层出不穷。我知道那起事件也许和他处理过的其他案件相比十分微不足道……但对一个四岁的孩子来说，不仅还未真正掌握自己的超能力，还被一个嗑嗨了的疯子拿枪顶着脑瓜——即使在我妈给了他手提包后，他依然想寻求更刺激的东西，那怕是我最恐怖的回忆了。但就在那个时候歹徒的手被什么东西从高处击中，我在那混蛋吃痛的大叫中挣脱。我不知道接下来的几秒到底发生了什么，看在老天的份上我只顾在我妈的怀抱中哭得上气不接下气。终于当眼皮外的世界平息下来后，有另外一只手上前轻抚了我的背。”

加里顿了顿，继续道，“直到那时我才肯因好奇抬头。尽管当时的位置略为背光，我还是能看清夜翼正透过他的蓝色面具对我微笑，他甚至已经捡起了我的玩具并递了过来。那是我仅有的一次能那样近距离接触他……而在战争爆发不久后他便失踪了。大部分人都说他已经死了，哪怕在利维亚坦最终掌控了世界局面后他也从未现身。”

加里重新看向他，“我不想接受说他死亡的猜测。夜翼是那样顽强——他解决的每个危机分明都在向众人展示这点。那些人怎么能那样妄下定论？”

“他们都低估了夜翼，加里。无论怎样他都会活下去。”

德里克认真地说，话中的坚定让另一个男孩露出微笑。

埃加特在集合时间重新和他们碰面，弗兰克兄妹与留下来的德里克简单告别后便先离开了。德里克并没有等待太久，几分钟后迪克就已从电梯口向这里走近。

“嗨，你们上午过得怎么样？”

“一切都很好，加里已经带着埃加特参观餐厅去了。你那边呢，爸？”

“一样不错。我真的很高兴你陪我一起来这里，而且还偶遇了你的朋友。”迪克欣然回答，他固然认为德里克可以多和同龄人相处是件好事。

随后迪克打量他们身边的其中一个自由训练室，再次笑着看向男孩，“平常你都在和你父亲训练。但现在，趁还有点时间——想和我简单练下手吗？”

如果说达米安在多年前极其苛刻的高难度训练下依旧能够在很短时间内出色达标，德里克无疑卓越传承了这点。而男孩早期的训练全然封闭，一定程度上导致迪克对他们儿子的能力缺乏了解，即使后来每次德里克执行任务的情况他都会悄悄留意，那男孩也会温和地隔断迪克想探索的区域。

迪克明白自己在达米安看来总是倾向避开德里克背负的阴暗面，即使后来他表达过他会接受他们的全部。当意识到德里克或许同样很在意这件事，微微的刺痛感时不时会侵扰迪克的内心。他不想让他们相处时每到这种时候德里克都会变得小心翼翼，尽管那男孩能够做得不动声色。

“——嘿，”

这场比试开始不到半分钟迪克便抬高一边的眉。德里克正被他用双腿压住了手臂，一并固定在训练室地板上而无法起立，“你指望我相信这只是一时疏忽吗，小伙子？我可不记得你属于十秒就倒的类型。”

“一半都因我爸的柔韧性比我料想的还要出色。”那男孩从下方扬着唇角说，看起来十足真诚。

“嗯，”迪克摸摸下巴考虑着，“既然明白他依旧宝刀未老，他决定暂时放过你了——”

但话音未落迪克便感到自己被一股突发蛮力从下方打破平衡，即使提前有所了解男孩一直不同常人的力量，迪克还是小小地惊呼一下，随后大笑起来。

“也许我扳回一局，”德里克狡黠地说。“你过去经常和父亲进行对练之类的吗？”

“是啊，而且最初我还训练过他呢。不过你可比他当年乖多了，他十岁时就是个高傲又很会揍人的小刺头。当我罗宾后的第一个案子就因我斥责他不听命令而把R字标记撕下并摔在了地上。”①

“听上去很符合他当年，”德里克从迪克身上移开让年长者得以起立。“据说你们刚开始的关系确实谈不上融洽，但几个月后他便完全把你当作一名不可或缺的良师益友。”

“是的…很多人容易认为达米安高傲的性格会令他看不清自己的优劣并难以沟通，而实际上……曾经我同样误会他过于自视甚高。最终我发现他只不过是由于自身条件通常确实优秀而比较张扬，只是这种单纯的原因。我是指，他并不有那种为反驳而反驳的逞强思路。”

迪克微微苦笑一下，“但我得承认达米安真的属于不屑于表现谦虚的类型，这令他经常被扭曲向地揣测，不过他从不看在眼里。对你父亲来说，即使是现在也一样——那些与他不同的观点只有来自真正重要的人他才会耐心交流。”

“所以父亲说得没错，你是最了解过去的他的人。”

迪克收回目光，“尽管我希望现在也是，但他很久前就不再是罗宾了。这些年我们都或多或少发生了变化。而无论事态发展如何我都不得不继续向前看…我曾向他保证过。”②

德里克犹豫了一会儿，重新开口前却刚好被未注意到的迪克打断。年长的那方正查看腕表，“我想是时候迎接午餐了，儿子。而且我们下午还要去游戏厅呢，记得吗？”

“当然，我们走吧。”

德里克微笑并回答，迪克让手臂搭上男孩的肩膀。他们逐渐消失在流动的人影中。

 

**TBC**

  
①出自[蝙蝠侠与罗宾V1]  
②可参考[夜翼V3]讲述罗宾牺牲前的故事


	7. Chapter 7

如噩梦般混乱又破碎。

这就是迪克在刚刚苏醒的第一个载满痛楚的念头，他的左眼上方还在传来火钳夹过样的烧灼感，额角的血液绝对流进了他的眼睛。他无暇顾及，现实终于彻底凿入他的脑袋——德里克——德里克在哪儿？

迪克焦灼地从最后的记忆中搜寻线索，他们被小巷中的阴影袭击——德里克眨眼间就将扑来的怪物撞到墙上，凶狠地捣烂了那畸形造物的胸膛。一切都发生得那样快，迪克在另一只从男孩背后攻击时将它冲撞向地面，怪物狂怒地和下方的人类扭打在一起，瞬间他就被非人的力量攥住上身摔了出去。

——他昏厥了多久？

没有更多热流从迪克额头涌出了，他的伤口似乎已用惊人的速度愈合。迪克注意到他在昏迷中被人为移动到了这个隐蔽的角落，是德里克做的吗？

迪克攀扶墙面站起来的下秒就听到不远处传来了动静，闷沉的打斗声在昏暗的建筑间格外惊扰他的神经——他迅速追寻过去，能感到心跳速率一同骤升。仿佛携带热度的血腥味刺进迪克的鼻腔，怪物扭曲的尸体开始出现在脚下，更为清晰的便是人类痛苦的喉音。就在越过最后一个拐角的刹那前，异样的恐惧席卷了迪克。

“——德里克？”

深红色的血液沿着德里克抬高左臂的衣袖滴落，他的对手被扎入下颚地举于半空。男孩并未转身，数片血淋淋的金属碎刃穿过外衣在他背部蔓延——有什么能使普通的刀锋像切割黄油一样轻易地刺伤德里克这样的超人类。

直觉警告迪克事态不仅如此。尸体接触地面的厚重闷响令他停在原位，年长者一动不动地盯凝前方的身影，每次呼吸都仿若从针尖划过。

他的儿子在这时回过头，侵蚀肩背的病毒一并影响到了他的半边身体，男孩的绿眼睛被异常的白色组织遮挡了虹膜——迪克同样吃惊的注意到德里克的皮肤已变成骇人的灰白。

“德里克？”迪克再次呼唤，“天啊…发生了什么……是我，德里克，看着我……求你了，”

迪克张开手臂，在剜骨般的痛苦下慢慢靠近，尝试将他拢于自己安全的怀抱。德里克极轻地动了下——黑红色的血液从他的嘴巴蓦然涌出，迪克近乎惶恐地一同跪低身体去扶稳向下跌倒的男孩。稳定些后年长者小心地拔出对方背部的金属碎片，希望那些伤口能尽快愈合。他能感觉到自己如鸣雷的心跳，达米安——迪克摸索口袋中的手机，他得尽快联系到达米安。

这里的信号却被屏蔽了——一切应证迪克的猜测，他们的敌人完全有备而来。

“那男孩和他父亲一样都是嗜血的刽子手。利维亚坦犯了大错。”

迪克迅速看向声源处，那里站着一名穿着深褐色外套的男人。他的双眼冷漠又映出厌恶。

“是你操纵的那些怪物？”迪克警惕地盯着对方，双眼染上怒意。

“是那样。”那名Alpha在暗影中低笑了下，“塔利亚…那个狠毒又极具野心的Beta女人，她以为我会下地狱……”他从拐角走了出来，令迪克足以看到他面部的青黑色血管。“也许当时的确如此，但那病毒同样给了我从地狱爬出的能力。”

“复仇无法给你真正想要的。”迪克谨慎而肯定地说。

阿尔特曼·道森却摇头并挥动手指。

“这早就不只是私人恩怨了。利维亚坦想要‘净化与优化’这个世界，于是让各国互相掀起战争，再被他们从暗中一网打尽。而我们？就像一群进了消化笼的猎物。”

有风沿着巷子悄悄掠过。

它们催促了空气里的血腥，令迪克的头发微微飘动。而道森闭上了眼睛，在重新睁眼前便开始大笑。迪克不动声色地握紧了拳头。

“啊，就连你——你曾因那些肆虐的病毒濒临死亡，而他转化了你，对吗？我能从你的信息素感受到……我们相似又不同。”

厌恨贯彻于道森的声音，他阴鸷地盯着他们，下一刻攀爬于墙壁的数个黑影咆哮地跃往地面。它们灰白色的皮肉与部分机械纠缠一起，五官更是被金属彻底替换。

“不！”迪克被瞬间推往后方——突然抬头的德里克已拔出身旁尸体上的匕首击中了最前方怪物的头部。

迪克在男孩与怪物搏斗时趁机扑向了道森——Alpha男人咒骂地反击，出于变异的影响他的力量远大于常人，几番来回后最终一刻迪克利用敏捷优势勒紧了道森的脖颈，他们在地面上挣扎——

“我知道你憎恨利维亚坦！但盲目地掀起更多战争只会让目前的世界变得更糟！”

“旧世界的断壁残垣……没了利维亚坦的支撑只会愈发溃败，没错。”道森从牙缝里挤出这些话，黑黄色的组织侵蚀他的脖颈，那些血管肿胀起来，而迪克的力道不再足以限制他的行动，“——为何不与我们一起拥抱这些代价呢？”

道森猛地挣脱了桎梏，他的眼眶已翻出血沫，脸上的笑容变得恶毒又充满同情，“你让我很好奇，格雷森……初期感染的病毒理应已对你的心智造成了无法彻底根除的影响——可为什么你看起来仿佛安然无恙？我猜他同样对你的记忆也动了手脚。”

他伸出手臂。“再看看我们周围吧。违背自然的怪物，被感染的动物和人类，辖区外肆虐的病毒——而最重要的…”道森危险地收窄双眼，“一切形成的原因却少不了你，格雷森，是你当年把那男孩交了出去。你我都曾令利维亚坦变得更为强盛…现在它足以吞噬所有人了。”

迪克瞠大的双眼死死盯着道森，无人知晓那些话的真实度，他的心率因情绪的冲撞极速上升，而另一边德里克的情况仍在恶化。男孩在搏斗中忽然摔跪下去——这让那些怪物抓到了机会，紧接着德里克便被重重击往墙壁。

道森没有阻止迪克回过神冲往他儿子的方向，怪物们蓄势待发地停在原位，这个深褐色头发的男人抬手擦了下颧骨伤口愈合后遗留的血迹，沾染疯狂之意的双目闪烁诡异的嘲讽。

迪克近乎慌乱地触碰男孩陷入昏迷的脸庞，血污覆盖的伤口在德里克异样的灰白色皮肤上格外怵目，突然间他的头发也逐步开始被白色侵染。凶猛的惧意进一步将迪克撕裂。

“你对他做了什么！”

道森却轻飘飘地说，“噢……理查德。孩子总能令我们更能看清自己和这个世界的真实模样。”

他向后退去，怪物们一同接收到指令般重新凶险地逼近。

“或许我给了你一个好机会呢。”

迪克利用微型抓钩器在它们扑来前带着德里克腾空地跃往高处——固定于墙面的钢铁阶梯因这场突发追逐发出闷沉的晃荡声。怪物们暴力拆卸着一切障碍，迪克闪过又一次袭击并向下跳落。

但他们仍被从前方堵截。同时更多怪物从四面八方向这里聚集，迪克错愕地看在眼里。

不，不，不——迪克下意识将德里克揽得更紧，迫使自己从焦虑中冷静下来。他需要做好迎接任何袭击的准备。那些怪物咆哮着，同样要伺机而动——

迪克听到巨响，荡起的灰尘妨碍了他的视线，但他仍分辨出刺客们迅猛的影子与怪物的怒嚎纠葛在一起。而达米安已背对着他抽出沾血的手臂，他们周围异人的嘶吼声仍在继续，怪物失去脑袋的尸体瞬间又被狂怒的Alpha砸向其它冲来的目标。迪克感到自己似是陷入了异样平静的空间，耳外的喧嚣和恐惧已与这里隔离，唯有达米安载满威慑与杀意的信息素包裹着他。迪克闭下眼用手臂将德里克早已开始产生异变的身体围起来。就这样不知过了多久，外面的一切逐步趋于平静。

他那样清晰地感受到达米安已来到身边，他的Alpha慎重又迅速地检查德里克的情况，一只手从后方稳稳扶住年长者的肩背，犹如知晓迪克此刻正因他们儿子微弱的呼吸在悬崖的边上摇摇欲坠。

黑白分明的病变现象布满了德里克全身，而男孩转变为纯白的发色暗示着他的生命在做着最后反抗。他们都知道这并不会持续太久。

“我不能失去他……达米安，我不能，”迪克近乎是虚弱地摇头，声音充满了绝望，一只强健有力的手轻抚他的面孔令他们目光相对。

“他需要你，理查德。”达米安冷静而肃穆地说，“德里克的自愈能力已被完全破坏，他的身体机能同样濒临崩溃。时间不多了——现在只有你能帮助他。”

迪克平静地换了口气，这次重新对上达米安的眼神恢复了以往的坚毅。“我该怎么做？”

达米安拉过迪克的右手，让后者五指张开地覆盖于德里克的胸膛上方。几乎瞬间德里克身上黑紫色的组织便主动攀上了迪克的手臂与胸膛——年长者接受了它们的入侵，下一刻便是难以抵挡的眩晕感。

达米安抱住了他倾倒的身体。但迪克仍感觉自己在向深处沉落——而在那里，他仿佛可以听见德里克的生命在嘶喊挣扎。

  
∷

  
霓虹灯将夜间的游乐园渲染得热闹而充满向往。至少在那份过去的记忆中一切都被如此刻画。爆米花的香味几乎占满了空气，他能听到人们的欢笑与交谈声，尽管他们的面孔与动态全为模糊并静止的。

德里克在马戏团宽阔的帐篷屋外停下脚步。

即使迪克很少提起，他依旧明白这儿代表着什么。翻卷起的大门内仍在传来阵阵掌声，包括隐约可见的人影。这里就像是唯一还会运作的剧场。

无人在意他是否走了进来，拿着饮料和零食的孩子们小跑着回到家人身边。在主持人激昂洪亮的介绍下，全场的中心——飞翔的格雷森家族即将展开新一轮的表演。

马戏团明星们在高处向观众席挥舞着手，德里克一眼便找到那个更为年轻的理查德——亮片在他的鼻尖和红红的脸颊上闪烁，他更为年轻的Beta父亲笑得那样明亮，好似阴翳从未涉及过他满是光辉与活力的人生。

格雷森们流畅的动作令他们犹如鱼儿在水中舞蹈，仿佛空气本身便能支撑他们轻盈而敏捷的身体。他们那样默契熟稔，这为他们在结束每一个危险而精彩绝伦的动作后迎来一波又一波的喝彩。

世界犹如断电的屏幕令画面戛然而止，黑暗吞噬了目之所及的全部光芒。

但这里依旧存在那些尖叫声，以及混合数不清的惊惧起立。它们以噩梦般的压迫覆盖了所有人。

突然间德里克便被什么拽住了脚裸——男孩被猛得下拉进一片似是深海的幻境。阳光在海面映射破碎的影子，终于在他游上岸时，德里克第一次看到如此逼真而非只存在于资料映像中的 **罗宾** 。

他的Alpha父亲一只手肘搭着护膝，坐在海边的岩石上。看起来处于十岁年纪的达米安没戴着多米诺面具，制服上亦有打斗过的痕迹。他看似正眺望着远处，和德里克如出一辙的绿眼睛凌厉而机警。但罗宾微蹙的眉头显露出忧虑和焦灼，这是德里克从未在后来的父亲身上发现过的。

“罗宾！”

幻境中的他们同时扭头看向后方。是身着蝙蝠侠制服的迪克在向这里走来。“我们是时候准备离开了。蝙蝠机在自动驾驶状态下还有一分钟抵达。”

德里克看到年长者顿了顿，“关于你和塔利亚的谈话……她认为——”

“那是我自己的决定。”罗宾态度决绝地打断他，已然从巨石翻下。“刺客联盟此后可尽管视我为敌。”

男孩黑色的披风从迪克身旁划过。

“达米安，”

迪克没有立刻得到回应，但足以看到男孩最终还是停下了步伐，尽管并没有完全转过身。

“她依旧在乎你，以她的方式……虽然不同的信念使我们立场相对。”

罗宾未说话。而不远处蝙蝠机的到来逐步打散了这段场景。

德里克听见耳边传来精密仪器的操作音，不知何时他已再度陷入黑暗之中，而很快他就被拥入一个鲜活的怀抱，不同于在培养舱中的触感，一切都如此真实。他睁开双眼，看到达米安在一旁对他点头，接着后知后觉地意识到迪克正满是喜悦地迎接他的苏醒。德里克明白这些属于他生命初期的记忆。

“天哪，看看你，虽然只有十天，但我们简直迫不及待再次和你面对面……”

即使在幻境中德里克也不由得想要回抱年长者——但男孩却在抬起手的瞬间看到它们布满完全不属于这段过去记忆的黑色纹路与血污。

他的家人在转眼间消逝，之前的拥抱甚至亦不再残留余温。

这次德里克站立在全然纯白的空间中。不远处有一个孤单的人影悄悄侧坐在一扇窗台上，熟悉的轮廓足以让男孩在另一头分辨出。迪克望着外面宁静而祥和的世界，这个角度微妙又自然地遮挡了他的表情。

德里克安静地向他慢慢走近。迪克同样在这时忽然开口。

“你曾在梦中对我说这一切在变成这样前就该被结束的。你说我本就不该让你复活。”

年长者垂了下头，他的刘海跟着晃动些许。

“但我搞砸了。或许即使再给我几次机会也依旧会是同样的结果。我不知道那些病毒造成的影响究竟有多少…但极其肯定的是我不会再允许这世界夺走更多我深爱的人。这也使得在一些事上我并没有自己以为得那么无私。”

男孩沉默了片刻，决定继续靠近。他的脚步声在这片区域清晰可闻。

“若我告诉你……即使背弃你的信念——用将令你心生恨意的方式我也会选择让你回到我身边…”

迪克回过头，他的蓝眼睛清澈又哀伤，映出那个永远驻扎于心底的面孔，就连对方的面具与披风上的血迹都和 **那一天** 完全吻合。

“你会恨我吗，达米安？”

 

  **TBC**


End file.
